Dragon Festival
by Zhampy
Summary: The annual dragon festival is happening in Blackthorn city and according to clan traditions, in the absence of the Dragon Master, Lyra must take up the role whether she likes it or not. Lyra, Silver, Clair, Lance centric.
1. March 30th

**Author: **Zhampy**  
Rating: **K+ / PG - 13**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own Pokemon**  
Summery: **The annual dragon festival is happening in Blackthorn city and according to clan traditions, in the absence of the Dragon Master, Lyra must take up the role whether she likes it or not. Lyra, Silver, Clair, Lance centric.

**Dragon Festival  
**_Chapter One  
March 30th  
_

Despite being the gym leader and direct family, it wasn't often that her grandfather summoned her. She had been expecting it this time, however. April was coming closer and the annual dragon festival would be commencing then, on the 1st. And as the leader of their gym and a prominent member of the clan she would of course be important to the festivities and rituals.

Not that she didn't enjoy it when she were summoned to the den, but she often felt used; like they only called on her when her cousin wasn't around. And with certain _recent happenings _in her personal life, her and grandfather weren't exactly on the best of terms. Nevertheless, she had an important responsibility to the clan so she made her way through the den at a leisurely pace.

The few other trainers she passed all respectfully averted their gaze to avoid any confrontation with her. Eventually, Dragonair approached the shrine at the very centre of the den. It was a very intimidating old building. Even the trainers under her at the gym seemed to cower or patter about nervously around it before gathering the courage to enter, but she'd been inside more times than she could possibly remember; it had become like a second home.

It was always pretty dark inside, the only light that from the dim lanterns. The red walls and low light had always irritated her eyes, however. Something she'd never gotten used to and probably never would. Slowly but with confidence she walked across the main floor before the monks, none of them saying a word. She stood before the old man at the head of the line between two Dragonite statues.

"Ah, Clair," his voice was slightly muffled through his long white beard and moustache. It was strong and commanding but didn't contain the usual friendly undertone he reserved for his family. "I've been waiting."

"I apologise, grandfather," Clair stood up straight with her arms firmly by her side. "I didn't get word you wanted to see me until a little while ago."

The old man nodded slightly. "Understandable. I assume you know why you have been summoned?"

Now this Clair was actually unsure of. Surely it was regarding the festival, but the tone directed at her was far too formal, as if her grandfather were admonishing her for something. She knew what he was disapproving of but it were hardly the thing to bring up at such a time. Either way her grandfather didn't allow her the time to answer.

"April shall soon be upon us," he began. "The annual dragon festival shall begin in little more than three days. Of this you know, however certain unexpected circumstances have arisen. None have been able to contact Master Lance and as you know, we can't begin the ceremony without the Dragon Master."

"I am aware, grandfather," Clair said. It was very odd behaviour that her cousin would be unreachable at such an important time.

"We cannot begin the ceremony without the Dragon Master," the Elder repeated, "but we also cannot cancel the festival. It is an important tradition within our clan. What we have decided upon is for an individual to take the place of Master Lance for the festival period only."

The Elder saw his granddaughter's eyes light up, as unintentional as it may have been. Clair held her breath, her head held high and her posture poised. Finally the break she had been waiting for! If she could prove to her grandfather and his fellow elders she was a capable dragon tamer she might finally be able to pass the dragon users test. If she could organise and uphold the clan's honour as good as (or better than) her cousin then they would have no reason not to pass her. Then she would have the freedom and power to do the thing she'd wanted and needed for years…

"That is why we have decided upon the young girl from New Bark."

"Lyra!" Clair blurted uncontrollably, all composure instantly lost. The elders gathered in the room gave her disapproving glances and her own grandfather looked down at her with disappointment. Nevertheless Clair continued. "But she's not even apart of the clan!"

"The girl has passed the dragon users test. In the stead of Master Lance she is acting Dragon Master," one of the elders said.

"But she doesn't have any dragon Pokemon!" Clair reasoned. It was unbelievable that a young girl who had only fleetingly visited the city take the most important role the clan had to offer.

"Untrue," another elder said.

"For certain she has a Dratini; the very one she earned by passing the test."

"But that's one barely trained Pokemon! I know the team she entered the League with and that Dratini was not part of it."

"The clan rules are not to be argued!" her grandfather said sharply, his voice raising dangerously. "My granddaughter, you know this well and yet you speak against our wishes. The young Mistress Lyra has passed the test, of this there should be no argument. In the absence of Master Lance she is the only person who is capable of taking his place."

"Capable?" Clair practically shrieked. She held out her hands pleadingly almost shaking with rage. "The girl has no idea about our rituals or their importance! She doesn't have the skill to carry them out, how could she handle everything on her own? This is - I can't even - _why not me!"_

The elder turned his back to her. "You've spoken enough, Clair. Bring the young Mistress to the Den as quickly as possible."

Any further words died in her mouth the moment her grandfather turned away from her. Shamefaced and still trembling with anger Clair swiftly strode from the shrine.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Run, run! Faster, Loam! Almost there!"

"Jump, Miltank! Jump again!"

Lyra stood from her position next to her fellow competitors cheering and encouraging their teams to victory. She waved her hands and hopped about on the spot shouting to her Pokemon as they cleared each hurdle. Whitney jumped about next to her, equally excitable and cheering her own Pokemon on.

"That's is, Loam! We're winning, keep it up!" Lyra waved her arms madly as her Furret took first place.

Whitney stamped her foot with a huff of irritation as the Pokemon overtook Miltank. Planting both feet firmly on the ground she held her head high, hand on hips, "alright, no messing around now! Miltank, use Rollout!"

The other Pokemon on the track yipped with surprise as the heavyset Miltank took a running leap over a hurdle and into the move. It ploughed along at an impressive speed getting faster and faster after each catapult over the hurdles. Furret stumbled and crashed into a hurdle on its own track as the other Pokemon slammed into the ground near it.

"Ahhh, no, Loam!" Lyra wailed as the other Pokemon overtook took first place. Whitney laughed triumphantly watching Miltank clear the finish line a clear distance before any other. Furret hobbled along pathetically in last place.

The points were given and as was usual Whitney had destroyed the competition. Afterwards the two girls sat outside the Pokeathalon dome each with a beaker of Aprijuice.

"You came second," Whitney said in what was probably supposed to be a reassuring tone but came out as slightly smug.

Lyra laughed good-naturedly at her friend. "We'll have to train harder to beat you! We'll do it eventually, right guys?"

Her Pokemon looked up from their empty bowls and each gave a cry of determination. Lyra grinned at them as she emptied out her beaker of juice into their bowls, which they lapped at graciously.

The girls sat together a while chatting about unimportant things when Lyra's Pokegear began ringing. "It's Clair," she said.

"Dragonbreath!" Whitney shrieked. "Don't answer it! It's a trap!" she worriedly clung to Lyra's wrist.

"I-I can't not answer it," Lyra replied. "I always answer. She'll know! We were on TV just now, what if she was watching?"

"Don't do it Lyraaaa," Whitney wailed piteously. "You're my best friend, I'll miss you if you die."

"How bad can it be? I-I mean, sure she was a bit - when I won the badge, and in the Den she was - okay, no I can do this!"

"You don't have to work with her," Whitney said, almost sobbing. "At meetings and stuff she sits there with this mean look on her face. I know she hates us all, and she's not scared on anyone either! Not even Sabrina or Karen, or Bruno or anyone! She's not even afraid of Erika, Lyra. _Erika_! Don't do it!"

Lyra looked at her friend oddly. "I think you're overreacting a bit now." With a trembling hand Lyra answered the call. Holding her pokegear to her ear Whitney also leaned in to hear.

There was a brief moment of silence before Clair spoke. Even over the phone the contempt in her voice was clear. _"You're wanted in Blackthorn. It's not important why. Just meet me outside the gym. Don't make me wait any longer than I have to."_

Then there was silence again. Lyra sat back on the bench, her hand slowly lowering but still clutching the pokegear so tight her fingertips turned white.

"You know, me and Morty have this theory," Whitney casually mentioned as Lyra began turning pale. "We think she's a vampire who's trying to take over the League. You know how hardly anyone has the Rising badge? It's because she eats anyone who beats her and turns them into, y'know, uh… dragon-y… things and uses them as slaves! She keeps them in the basement under the gym and practices Pokemon on them. Eventually she's gonna get us all and there's nothing we can do about it!"

Lyra smiled weakly, "well I guess if we both go an-" she looked up sharply as Whitney sprang to her feet and began trotting off at a speed not entirely nonchalant. "We're you going?"

"I uhh, have things to do. I am a gym leader you know! I'm very busy with… gym leader stuff! I have a responsibility to all the - okay, bye bye! Call me later 'kay?"

"Hey, wait, don't leave me alone!" Lyra shouted after her friend.

"_The brat would only be in the way anyway," _the pokegear said to her. Lyra looked down at it, a mortified expression crossing her face.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**a/n: **Short chapter is short. It seemed like a good stopping point. Don't particularly want the early chapters to be the usual 20-page-long-chapters I usually do, hahaha.

PS. Seems we're not allowed to use an exclamation mark and question mark next to each other anymore. *sigh* ffnet, why you gotta do this to us? Totally taking away the feeling of words now, aren't we.


	2. March 31st

**Author: **Zhampy**  
Rating: **K+ / PG - 13**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own Pokemon**  
Summery: **The annual dragon festival is happening in Blackthorn city and according to clan traditions, in the absence of the Dragon Master, Lyra must take up the role whether she likes it or not. Lyra, Silver, Clair, Lance centric.

**Dragon Festival**_  
Chapter Two  
March 31st_

Lyra had deliberately taken the long route from, Goldenrod to Blackthorn and now as she drew closer to the city she was beginning to regret that decision. When she'd first set off she'd wanted to avoid meeting the Blackthorn gym leader for as long as possible, but thinking about it more then making the woman wait longer would only make things worse.

So now Lyra tried to take comfort in her Pigeot Ovus (and the Slowpoke-shaped lollypop she'd bought from Azalea), and enjoy the scenic mountainous landscape passing by her.

All too soon they arrived flying overhead Blackthorn city. From above Lyra could see the gym but not Clair, so she steered Ovus in a slightly different direction and landed a fair distance from the building. As they touched down Ovus rubbed his head into his trainer in a comforting manner. Lyra smiled and patted her Pokemon as she returned him to his pokeball.

"Thanks, Ovus," she sighed at his attempt to comfort her. She didn't blink when a pokeball snapped open and Loam hopped about around her, twining his long body around her ankles. "Are you feeling better now, Loam? I know you don't like flying." Lyra knelt next to the Furret.

Loam barked giddily as he danced about feeling happy to be on solid ground again.

Looking around town there were more people than usual bustling around. A quaint mountain town Blackthorn wasn't usually overly accepting of travellers, so there wasn't usually so much life.

"Well, I guess we have to go and meet Clair then," Lyra smiled weakly to Loam.

"I'd steer clear of Mistress Clair if I were you."

Lyra spun around at the voice. It was a young man in a red and black trainers outfit. He looked like the sort of person training under the gym. "Is there something wrong?" Lyra asked.

The trainer looked a little uneasy as he answered. "Nothing wrong really. But the Mistress is in a terrible mood. We can't even get in the gym."

"Oh." Lyra was sure she looked just as uneasy as the young man, perhaps even more so as she replied. "I have to meet Clair. Is-is she in the gym?"

"Is it urgent? I'd honestly suggest leaving it for tomorrow."

Lyra shook her head. "I think it's urgent."

"Well then I don't envy you one bit, missy," the man shook his head also. "Yeah, she's in the gym. Well, good luck."

Lyra pottered away from the man uneasily.

Blackthorn city was as uninviting as ever. Those around her didn't speak as she passed them, but she could see some people on roofs of building or up ladders having their Pokemon help them hang strange colourful strips of paper. But still none of them acknowledged her as she and Loam stopped to admire the decorations.

It was with apprehensive steps that she approached the Blackthorn Gym. Normally a gym building would be bustling with activity from the gym trainers themselves, or a challenger checking the place out, to tourists merely attracted to it for it's fame. But the whole area around the dragon gym was deserted. Looking in through the glass doors it seemed not even the man who gave out hints about the Pokemon type was there.

Making a weak fist Lyra lightly rapped on the doors, hoping if she were quiet enough no one would hear her and she could leave. But she had no such luck. The doors burst open forcing her stumbling back until she lost her balance and fell on her rear.

"Oww…" she whined.

A distasteful snort replied. Clair stood over her in a most intimidating way, her face twisted with displeasure. She crossed her arms and jutted a hip out as she waited for the young girl to rise.

Lyra got to her feet quickly. "Oh, Clair! I'm so sorry I'm late! I-I got caught up with something on the way…" She grimaced when the gym leaders eyes pinpointed on the lollypop.

"Seems like it," the woman muttered. Lyra quickly tossed it aside. "We must go to the den."

"Huh? Why? What do you need me for?" Lyra streamed a line of questions at the older woman who merely turned her back. She trotted after Clair who was taking deliberately wide paces as they moved over behind the gym.

Lyra really didn't like the dragons den. It was creepy and cold and full of strong and annoying Pokemon alike. And all the trainers there gave her distasteful looks. Clair stopped at the waters edge allowing Lyra to finally catch up. The water before them began to ripple and bubble violently. Lyra felt her body tense as a large serpentine Pokemon began slowly rising, its giant gaping maw dripping water. She gave an audible squeak when she were pushed onto one of the coils rising from the lake. Clair jumped on neatly after her with Loam following suit. With both passengers silent the great Gyarados crashed through the water and into the dragons den.

Loam cured in her lap as Lyra looked around. "This isn't the normal way into the dragons den."

Clair didn't look at the girl as she replied, "you don't know a normal way into the den."

Pointing back around a cliff wall Lyra said, "but back there. In the wall behind the gym…"

"That's one way in," Clair grunted which silenced Lyra.

Gyarados passed through a cliff face that met almost immediately with a wide waterfall. The Pokemon descended the fall so expertly that Lyra was surprised how smooth the ride was and how dry her clothes were. Loam was less than pleased however, with his fur turning fuzzier with each spray of water. Eventually they reached the large lake of the dragons den. Gyarados sped across the water taking the various small whirlpools with ease and reached the large island quickly. Clair wasted no time in hopping from her Pokemon and stalking over to the building hiding behind the fir trees. Lyra stumbled along after the woman.

Clair held out her arm suddenly, catching Lyra in the neck as she caught up. Taking a few cautionary steps back Lyra looked up to see why he'd been stopped. Clair still wasn't looking at her, rather the impressive red building stood before them. Lyra had to restrain a gasp as she looked at it. It was the second time she had seen the shrine but the first time she'd not paid it much attention, being more focused on winning her badge.

Nevertheless she didn't have much time to admire it again as Clair rushed her forward only to then push in front of her to be the first through the door. Lyra and Loam followed the leader as she confidently strode up along the aisle flanked by monks all dressed in identical habits. When they reached the head of the line Clair bowed her head in respect to the man sat on an elevated level.

Lyra felt uncomfortable as the old man examined her thoroughly, paying extra attention to her eyes. Eventually he spoke. "Stand before me." Clair moved aside allowing Lyra to stand directly in front of the man.

"Yes, you are Lyra of New Bark, are you not?" the man asked her. Lyra merely nodded. "I have a most humble request to ask of you."

Clair made a noise of protest in the back of her throat, but no one paid her any attention.

"It has been a while since you took the dragon users test, has it not?"

"Um, a year maybe?" Lyra answered uncertainly. The monks around her all nodded.

"Little over a year, yes," the head elder said. "A very important time is approaching for our clan. Only those who have passed the test may lead the rituals."

Lyra watched the small man, completely unaware as to where the line of conversation was going.

"I would like to ask you to be our Dragon Master."

"What!" Lyra winced when her shout echoed loudly around the room. She calmed down. "What about someone else who's passed the test?"

At this Clair growled again. Everyone ignored her once more.

"None have passed the test," the Elder said steadily. "None have been worthy."

"B-but, I'm just a trainer. I don't know anything! I didn't even know that was a thing!"

"You're the only one who has passed the test. Only you can do this for us."

Lyra spluttered incoherently. She looked down at Loam who merely looked back with a blank expression. "I'm… I'm sorry, I don't think I can do it." Now she was beginning to regret even taking the test for that damn gym badge. She shot a look to Clair who was the root of the problem but the woman had an equally displeased expression.

The rejection wasn't taken well. The monks and elders all began chattering to themselves - disappointment hung in the air. The elder bowed his head.

"I must respect your wishes, young Mistress. It seems we will not be holding the festival this year. What a tragedy. The first time in over a hundred years we cannot celebrate our greatest Master and honour his legacy. The clan will be saddened."

"What about C-Clair?" Lyra suggested meekly.

"Clair has not passed the dragon users test."

A growl.

"Are the rules that strict?" Lyra murmured. The elder nodded. "It's that important?" He nodded again.

_Damnit_, Lyra thought to herself. _Why am I even considering this? What have I done to deserve this… wait, is this bad or good? Am I being punished for something or rewarded? So confused! Arghhhh…_

"Alright," Lyra sighed. "I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Everyone gasped as their elder smiled and clasped his hands. The elder never smiled! "Mistress Lyra you have been with us not long and yet already show us the greatest honour! We are most pleased!"

Lyra smiled weakly. "Uh, you can just call me Lyra…"

"Nothing of it! You are our Mistress! Dragon Master Lyra."

Everyone in the room (even Clair, albeit grudgingly) bowed deeply to her. Lyra recoiled back in shock and squeaked in surprise, throwing her hat over her face in a lame attempt to hide. Loam sniffed and stretched his body out proudly basking in the praise. Soon everyone rose and an elder gestured Clair forward.

"Escort the Mistress out. We have organised something for her."

When they exited the shrine a pair of elders hailed them down. Clair stepped forward and gestured to a woman wearing a cape reaching her lower back.

"This is Anna someone," Clair said. The young woman with large round glasses and brown hair tied in two long ponytails waved her hand lightly. "She'll be your assistant or something, I suppose. She's a trainer in my gym."

The young woman didn't seem affected by her leaders lack of enthusiasm or failure to remember her surname. She stepped forward and bowed her head. Lyra recoiled again. "I'm here to serve, Mistress Lyra," Anna said with a bright smile.

Lyra tried to return the smile. _What have I got myself into?_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lance stood at the point were the hall spit in two. One way he knew lead to the exit and the other not. There was nobody in his way to stop him from leaving. It would be the first of April tomorrow and he knew he should leave. Should leave and return to Blackthorn.

But it had been three days. Three days of hard work getting into the Olivine Rocked base. Granted it had taken longer than expected and he'd failed so far in his objective once undercover, and it was quite stupid of him to have accepted the mission in the first place when he knew the dragon festival would be happening soon.

But it was something he couldn't abandon. He didn't quit in the middle of things. Besides, maybe it would give Clair a more important role in the festival. They didn't really need him. But he knew he'd catch an earful from grandfather for openly not attending…

He made an aggravated noise and stalked off in the opposite direction from the exit.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**a/n: **Glad to get these two boring chapters out of the way! I feel like a rushed them. I did. We're onto the fun chapters next!

I usually abandon fics because people don't review which I take as no one is reading. But this time I'm trying to keep a chapter ahead at all times. I'll only post a chapter if I already have the one after it written. There should only be five more chapters after this anyway, so it's not an epic long fic.

I wanna do it. I wanna finish a fic that isn't just a oneshot!


	3. April 1st

**Author: **Zhampy**  
Rating: **K+ / PG - 13**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own Pokemon**  
Summery: **The annual dragon festival is happening in Blackthorn city and according to clan traditions, in the absence of the Dragon Master, Lyra must take up the role whether she likes it or not. Lyra, Silver, Clair, Lance centric.

**Dragon Festival**_  
Chapter Three  
Day One April 1st_

Lance was almost disappointed with himself, that he found sneaking around too easy. At this point in his life he'd infiltrated Team Rocket so many times that it had almost become second nature to keep his head down. Not unlike riding a bicycle; no matter how long a break he took he couldn't forget this particular skill.

What disappointed him was that he'd found it beginning to seep into his everyday life as well. Simply walking down an empty corridor of the Indigo Plateau he'd notice himself sticking too close to the wall and being entirely too alert to his surroundings, as if a large group of the gang members would suddenly appear and tackle him to the ground. He'd even been abusing it to elude those particularly persistent members of the press who refused to understand the basic principles of privacy.

Still, now was not the time to be dwelling on that. Now he _was _deep in a Team Rocket base. However, in his current situation he hardly needed to creep around when he was being funnelled down the corridors amongst a lot of other Rockets. They were all talking away so excitedly to each other that he was having trouble trying to pick any sense out of it all.

"Hey, guy. What yer hoping you get?"

"Huh?" Lance looked blankly at the Rocket to his left.

"Pokemon. What Pokemon you think you'll get?" the Rocked said. "I want something like a Golbat or Weezing. I heard a guy once got a Crobat. I'd want one of those."

"Yes, that's a good Pokemon," Lance agreed. Though it would have clearly been a stolen Crobat. He seriously doubted a Rocket would treat their Pokemon well enough for a friendship evolution. He realised the Rocket was waiting for more so he begrudgingly continued: "well, I guess a Golbat wouldn't be bad either, but I'd prefer a Charizard."

The man snorted loudly. "You gots high hopes there, man! Maybe you'll get lucky and get a Magmar. That's pretty similar, right? I'm still hoping on that Weezing though. Man, I got a Koffing once before, that was pretty close."

After that the man sped up and began pushing through those ahead, seemingly inspired by the thought. Lance had checked the Pokemon he'd taken from the Rocket he'd accosted for the uniform. A low-levelled and bad tempered Rattata and an equally poor Zubat. Clearly that man had been one of the lowest in the team. Had it been anyone else he'd have felt immensely embarrassed at the blatant one-sidedness of the fight as Dragonite had blasted the poor things.

This was a very strange situation he found himself in however. Normally he would take a uniform and blend in seamlessly with the Pokemon that came along with that uniform (along with Dragonite on the outside), and complete whatever task he had been ordered. So it was very odd when he came out into a large room surrounded by at least fifty other grunt-level Rockets all with pokéballs in hand. Most of the attention seems to be gathered around the front of a stage only three steps high. It would be a very bad situation to find himself in some sort of mass battle with two fainted Pokemon.

But before he could think on it further a trio of men stepped into the room with a pair of grunts carrying two large sacks. The first man in a white lab coat with teal hair stood tall as he immediately commanded silence upon the room. Lance looked at those around him carefully as everyone stood watching obediently.

The man held up an elegant hand as he spoke. "Task force of Olivine, I am honoured to meet you." He stopped amongst all the 'oohs' and 'aahs'. Lance took another look around at the bizarre behaviour of the Rockets. They were acting almost as if there were meeting a most famed celebrity. The man continued, "I know you're all excited about this great mission of ours, but first you need Pokemon. Just as last time I'd like you all to come forward and replace your Pokemon into this bag, if you would please. Then you may take another new Pokemon. My, my, I hope you all get something good!" he said whilst motioning those holding the two sacks forward.

There was a mad rush to the front of the stage as people grabbed and shoved at each other, trying to get a good Pokemon despite not knowing what were inside the balls. Lance dropped his two pokéballs and retrieved one in return from the left bag.

"Now now! Don't open them yet, you'll ruin the surprise," the man said. Everyone laughed and Lance just furrowed his brow. Something was off about the situation. "I hope the one Pokemon you got in return is better than the two you had previously. Oh what am I saying? I know it will be."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
**

"Okay, so, Lyra. I've put together a few things that may help you," Anna said as she took a seat across the table from the young girl. From a satchel she produced a relatively thick folder and slid it across the table.

Anna had brought her to a small business-looking room at the back of the building. The community building was situated near the gym and it seemed to be a meeting place for those that trained under the gym. It was warm and comfy and other than the room they were currently in and a few others, the place had a homely atmosphere.

Lyra looked down at the folder, and from the corner of her eye, Clair too. The gym leader was sat with her back at an angle so she were facing away from those at the table but could still see what was happening. "Okay, thank you," she said as she began skimming through the pages.

"I'm sure you'll do great once you have some of the information down." Anna shot a look to Clair as the woman snorted. "The first festivity is the opening ceremony. It's a fairly simple ceremony, nothing too different from a lot of festivals."

"Is it anything like the celebrations of the Tin and Burned towers in Ecruteak?" Lyra asked as she turned a page of more notes she didn't really understand. "I've been to those a few times with Whitney and Morty."

Anna cupped her chin as she replied. "I guess it is kind of similar. But we're celebrating a brilliant person rather than a Pokemon."

"A person?" Lyra asked with interest.

"She doesn't even know the Master," Clair could be heard muttering to herself.

Anna ignored her gym leader as she answered. "Yes. Master Caius." Lyra quickly checked through the folder finding that name written everywhere. "He was a most brilliant man. He eventually founded the basics for the dragon clan, so he was our very first leader. The whole festival is to honour and remember his greatest achievement and battle. He fought and defeated over a thousand warriors alone from a neighbouring clan to the north. He gave his life to protect the Dragon's Den and our ancestors. So Caius is a very popular name among boys. I was going to be called that if I were a boy," Anna laughed quietly to herself.

"Over a thousand…" Lyra murmured in awe.

"But anyway," Anna continued. "The first ceremony is a celebration of Master Caius. All you'll have to do is recount his life but that's all written if you need it. The whole thing is pretty samey every year. No biggie, eh?"

Lyra looked uncertainly at the older girl but returned her simile. "Alright, I can do that!"

Clair snorted in distaste again. "You can do that. So tell me. It's the same every year, but you still have to organise it. What're you going to do?"

"Um." Lyra averted her eyes to the tabletop. "It's celebrating someone right? So it's kinda like a birthday… right? I always have uhm, at mine I always have…" She didn't want to continue with Clair scrutinising her so carefully, just waiting for the first slip-up. But Anna was smiling at her with an encouraging face. "Balloons."

"Balloons!" Clair immediately pounced and hit the table with both hands. "What do you think this is? You just heard how Master Caius sacrificed himself for us and you want us to honour that with _balloons_! How old are you? Twelve!"

"Fourteen," Lyra said with a tiny voice. But Clair didn't hear her.

"I don't believe this. I can't think of anything more disrespectful or childish. This is utter madness. I hope grandfather realises what he's done when he sees the wreak this festival is going to be."

"I-it's not - we don't have to," Lyra stumbled with her words as Clair rose from the table, her cape flaring in a most intimidating way. Lyra kept her eyes down as the woman passed her swiftly on the way to the door.

"Why not have party poppers and silly string too. Heck, why not ridiculous party hats as well. We'll even invite outsiders too, all to come and visit little Lyra's very own birthday party! We could even decorate the cake with a candle for each man Master Caius _killed _protecting us. _Won't that be fun?"_

The door slammed shut. Lyra sat huddled in the chair trying to make herself as small as possible. Anna looked over her glasses at the young girl with a sympathetic expression. She moved around the table to put her arm around Lyra's shoulders.

"Mistress Clair likes to overreact," she said, not knowing fully how to comfort the young trainer. Lyra wiped the back of her hand across her eyes and Anna frowned at the tears there.

"I'm alright. It was a stupid thing to say," she laughed lightly. "I'm sorry if I offended anyone…"

"It's okay. You didn't know. It's a very important time, the dragon festival. I can't imagine what the Elder is thinking asking you to do this for us, but I won't question his knowledge." Anna looked around the room before putting a hand to her mouth and smiling. "Hey, Mistress Clair even bothers Master Lance when he's organising things. He's always trying to shake her off, so don't worry about it too much, okay? She's always a huge pain. Lets sort some things out between the two of us. I'll explain anything you don't understand."

"Thank you." Lyra smiled a wobbly smile.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
**

The briefing was short and simple and Lance was being sent out to the relatively new Safari Zone west of Cianwood. With a moderately sized group the trip from Olivine to Cianwood was quick and uneventful as he kept to himself. When they arrived they were herded into a convoy of unassuming cars and driven to a secluded spot, but not too far from the main gate. From here they were assembled into an orderly group, standing four in a line each behind the other.

One of the three men from the original facility in Olivine stood before them. He thrust a fingerless gloved hand out. "My men, you have your mission. It's no different than usual. Bring us Pokemon. Strong Pokemon. Wild or a trainers Pokemon it doesn't matter, just get good Pokemon. Be ruthless and don't disappoint us!"

Lance watched as the group dispersed with some people pairing up and others heading off on their own. He headed off on his own as well. It was annoying having to participate in such low-level missions, but that's what grunts mostly did. Still, it would be over quickly and he'd do what he always did.

"May as well check this Pokemon out now," Lance muttered to himself. He picked a secluded area and dropped the pokeball onto the floor. One bright flash and a gnarled looking Raticate sat with shoulders hunched and sniffing the floor. _Well. It is better than a Zubat I suppose_, he thought dryly while looking down at it.

It skittered around with nervous energy then squeaked hideously as a loud _thump_ sounded from behind them and the ground rumbled, throwing the rat Pokemon on its side.

"Barroo!"

Lance turned around to look at the Pokemon. "Ah, Gildas. Perfect timing."

The Dragonite wasn't in his Pokéball and neither did Lance have it on his person, or any of his other Pokemon either. Gildas would be out the whole time he was undercover and following close by at all times, watching everything carefully, and ready if needed.

"You know what to do, Gildas," Lance told him. "Bring me one of the others. Perhaps Enzo this time. I think he should be fine." He patted Gildas, confident in its abilities before it took to the sky with a big rush of wind. Within seconds it was a tiny spot up in the blue.

The plan, as always: Gildas would go to the nearest Pokemon Centre and retrieve the requested Pokemon (in this instance Enzo, a Bagon). The lower ranks of Team Rocket were ridiculously simple-minded and easy to abuse; bring back a rare or strong Pokemon and congratulations!, get promoted. Of course Lance had quite an array of strong Pokemon so it was simply a matter of presenting one (trained for this sort of job) to his superiors and receiving that rank up and all the advantages it provided. He could repeat this scam as much as possible until he aquired the rank that presented him the opportunity to complete the mission, take his Pokemon back, and report back to G-Men headquarters.

"Heeeey! Hey, you!" Two Rocket members came rushing over, one shouting uncouthly.

"Y-you," the other panted as he doubled over trying to catch his breath. "T-that was a Dragonite!"

"Yes, it was. Look what it did to my Pokemon," Lance said dully while jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the Raticate.

The Rocket squinted at the downed Pokemon. "Shit, that would've been perfect! I didn't know this place had Pokemon like that. We've _got _to get it! C'mon, pal." He grabbed his partner and pulled him to his feet, running off in the general direction Dragonite had flown away in.

Lance laughed to himself just thinking about the futility of their objective. Dragonite probably wouldn't even be in the safari grounds at all anymore. He wasn't quite sure if he were allowed to leave the grounds himself, however. Walking over to his stricken Pokemon he touched its head lightly and it quickly righted itself, cowering away from his touch.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," he said quietly to it. It sniffed his hand cautiously and narrowed its eyes at him. "We have to look like we're busy until Gildas gets back, "he said to it standing back up and taking a few short paces away, discreetly looking back to see the Pokemon following him non-too closely.

_Clearly wary of people. Gilda probably didn't help either_, he thought guiltily.

The Cianwood safari zone was still rather new, but was popular already. Dressed as he were, as a Rocket, he couldn't venture out into the courtyard area where most of the activity was centred. He doubted some other team members would be as discreet as himself, but then they didn't have as much to lose. The area around him was scrubby and vaguely mountainous, with odd bodies of water here and there. Probably a good place to find a real wild Bagon.

Working alone he had a lot of freedom, and he briefly entertained the thought of returning to Blackthorn to the festival. It was the first day and the first year since he'd become Dragon Master that he'd not been apart of it.

"I wonder how hard Clair is working everyone," he said to himself quietly as he meandered around the area quite pointlessly.

She'd be in charge in his stead, surely. The next most likely person would be Lyra, but… he certainly hoped grandfather had not picked her. It would be an immense amount of stress to put on a child that young who knew nothing of their traditions. He smiled; sure she was a good trainer, even managing to challenge the Elite Four before Will, the very first opponent, put her down. It was a huge achievement making it through the tournament to challenge the Elite. But she was young. Too young.

It was too late to turn back now. He'd had the chance to quit yesterday but he hadn't. The mission had turned out far more extensive then he'd - or anyone - had first thought.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
**

As she'd passed the dragon users test, she was allowed instant access to the den whenever she pleased. And now especially as she was interim Dragon Master she even had free reign of the shrine. Not that she dared go in anyway.

She looked back at the old man guarding the entrance to the dragons den then to her assistant. Anna looked positively beaming as they'd both casually strolled by the man and received not even a batted eyelid. Anna put both hands on Lyra's shoulders as she excitedly spoke.

"I've never walked right into the den before! This is so great," she chattered away. There was a positive hop in her step and Lyra giggled.

"I've only been in here once before on my own. Do you normally need permission? I know I did, but I'm not-wasn't-part of the clan."

"Yes, yes!" Anna said animatedly. "Only, like, Mistress Clair and Master Lance and the elders are allowed to come and go. Sometimes I even have to make an appointment if I want to get in!" She looked annoyed at her last comment.

It was always so quiet in the den. The only noise that of water dripping from huge stalactites on the ceiling as they made their way trough the cave and out into the open once again. The dragons den was a huge crater in the side of a mountain high behind Blackthorn. Over time it had filled with water and due to the difficulty of reaching it, it had become a natural haven for dragon Pokemon and other mountainous Pokemon. And even though she'd been here before it was still extremely strange to see more Dratini and Dragonair than the more common Pokemon such as Geodude or Graveller.

"You see the shrine from here?" Anna asked while pointing to the ancient red building. "That's where everything happens."

"I can see people already," Lyra said with a breathy voice, looking around in amazement.

The usually dull and scary crater was transforming into an expressive splash of colour. People were already decorating the sacred building with colourful streamers in the shape of Gyarados, Dratini and Dragonair. Small areas of the lake around the shrine island were being fenced off and Magikarp released into them. There were round paper lanterns hanging from the building with even more red and gold streamers dangling from them.

Anna smiled at the awed expression on the girls case and pushed at her back slightly. "Let's go down and see what everyone is doing." Lyra nodded dumbly and followed the older girl down the steps before them. "But first we have to get across the lake, don't we?"

"Huh?" Lyra stared dumbly again.

Holding a pokeball out Anna grinned and released her Pokemon. It was a healthy looking Gyarados, blue and golden scaled. Anna skipped and jumped onto her Pokemon and looked at Lyra expectantly.

"Oh! This is what I'm good at," Lyra said to herself and grinned as she tossed a pokeball to the floor, releasing her own Pokemon. An equally healthy yet oddly coloured Gyarados materialised next to the blue one. She jumped onto the red dragon's back and smirked at her friend.

"So that's the red Gyarados, eh?" Anna asked, eyeing the proud Pokemon. "Well, you'll certainly be popular. C'mon!"

They'd barely set foot on the island before they were accosted by those already there. Lyra found herself surrounded by trainers and clan members all wearing capes and wanting to shake her hand or touch her Pokemon. Awkwardly she tried to listen to each person talking at her.

"That's the red Gyarados I saw on TV!"

"You're the one who caught it?"

"Our Dragon Master has the Red Gyarados! Can I touch it?"

"How did you catch it Mistress Lyra?"

"We have to battle! My Seadra will put up a great fight, I promise!"

"Can we use it in the festival?"

"Okay, okay, people!" Anna stood in front of Lyra and shouted above everything. She held her hands forward to push the crowd back. "Give the Mistress some room, will you."

Abruptly the group shifted back and bowed low at their waists in unison to their Dragon Master. Lyra gasped and threw her hat over her face trying to hide. Anna laughed and threw her arm around the girls shoulders in a friendly manner again.

A young man walked up to them and produced a small box from his cape. It was incredibly awkward when people ten, twenty and more years older than her were practicing such timid behaviour around her. The trainer kept his head bowed low as he spoke, lifting the box up high. "A gift for the Mistress."

Lyra accepted the box awkwardly and peeped inside. It was a small homemade bun.

Fore some reason it brought a genuine smile to her face which she gladly showed to the young man. He smiled in return and stepped backwards back into the crowd all the while keeping his eyes averted. Lyra looked at them all with ambivalence. It was amazing what a simple title could do for one's reputation, yet it was also uncomfortable she had ever possibly felt in her life. Had it been the previous time she'd visited the den then all these same trainers now treating her with the utmost respect would have been throwing her cynical glances, disapproving and unsure she were deserving to set a single foot in the den.

"See, they're more scared of you than you are of them," Anna joked, shaking Lyra's shoulders and jerking her from her thoughts.

The gathered people all watched her as she was led away.

"Now I have to show you the real reason we came here," Anna said.

"It's not to look at the decorations?" Lyra asked.

"Nope! You'll see. Oohh, this'll be so exciting! I've never been in the shrine before."

"We're going in the shrine?" The smile left Lyra's face to be replaced with a worried frown.

Anna noticed. Her voice turning reassuring; "nothing bad! Don't worry! In fact it'll make you fit in better. You'll love it."

"Uh-huh…"

It took them a while to finally enter the shrine as Anna kept stopping to stare or inspect something. The things she pointed out to Lyra flew right over her head, but when they finally did enter they saw Clair throwing up a storm.

"My granddaughter, you will return to your gym!" The elder said sternly. "You have been spending far too much time away. You are our representative n the League and I will not have you disrespecting our name with your insolent behaviour!"

"But grandfather, you don't know what you've done! This is because of Oswald isn't it? That's why you won't pass me. That's why I'm not the Dragon Master right now!"

"Take an example after Master Lance and show our clan the respect it demands."

"Don't compare me to Lance! He's not even here right now at this important time!" Clair snapped. "You didn't answer my question. It's because of Oswald isn't it?"

"You know the laws," the elder said.

"Those laws are stupid age-old relics! You don't know because you spend all your time in the den. The world doesn't work like that anymore, grandfather!"

"I've heard enough," the elder growled. "We have a responsibility to uphold our customs and traditions. That is but one you must obey. Now, return to your gym. I will speak no more on the matter."

Lyra wilted under the vicious glare sent her way as Clair stalked past the pair and out of the Shrine. Anna and Lyra glanced worriedly at each other as they approached the elder.

"Uh, um, E-Elder Blackthorn I brought the Mistress as you asked," Anna stuttered.

The elder considered the pair before huffing. He motioned two other elders forward them motioned toward the back of the room. The indicated elders nodded their heads in the same direction and led the pair through a small door.

"The Mistress Clair was a bit snippy today, hmm?" one said.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, yes she was," the other agreed.

"Nothing new, hmm?"

"Uh-huh, no, nothing new."

"Never a dull moment, hmm?"

"Never, uh-huh, never a dull moment."

Then they both spun around to face the girls. Lyra and Anna started at the sudden movement. The taller of the elders pointed to a room.

"You'll go in there, hmm?"

"Find what you need, uh-huh," the shorter one added.

The girls inched by carefully as the pair watched them. The room was small and as poorly lit as the rest of the shrine. The only thing of interest was the bed with an unusual outfit laid out on it.

Lyra saw it and yelped. "What is this room?"

Anna shuffled over to the bed. "Those two always freak me out. They're so weird. I think living in the den messes with people's heads, you know? I couldn't imagine never leaving. Anyway, this is what we came for!"

Lyra scrunched up her face at the outfit. It was a blue and black bodysuit not too dissimilar to Clair's. Black shorts with a dark blue skirt over the top and a little knee-length black cape.

"Look, it's even got boots too," Anna said, pointing at the heeled shin-high boots.

"I have to wear that?" The distaste in Lyra's tone was obvious.

Anna puffed out her cheeks. "Something wrong with it?"

"Uh, no, I suppose, but… what's wrong with my own clothes?" she picked at a corner of her dungarees.

"Those aren't a Dragon Master's clothes. You don't even have a cape! You stand out like a sore thumb. This is better than those dumb dungarees. C'mon, just try them on, pleeeeease?"

Lyra looked down at herself then to the outfit, then to herself and back again. "Did you pick this out or something?"

"Nooo, of course not?" Anna looked up at her with big, innocent eyes.

Uncertainly Lyra picked up the outfit and sighed in defeat. "Alright fine. Why'd they have to make this so awkward?"

"I think the elders are a bit nervous about giving clothes that aren't, y'know, habits, to people?" Anna guessed.

Lyra muttered something unrepeatable under her breath. "I'm keeping the hat!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
**

Later that day Lyra was walking around a private area of the den alone with Loam dancing about around her. Occasionally the furret would run behind her and jump up to flip her cape in the air, or bite onto it to be pulled around. The sky was tinged with yellows and oranges as the sun set and it would only be a few more hours now until the opening ceremony began. Why it was held on an evening at not in the morning was something to do with Caius that she would have to recite.

The longer it took until that time the better. The whole den had been decorated so beautifully that it no longer felt so foreboding, but that didn't help her nerves. Loam rushed by her again to dip his long body into the shallows and Lyra sat beside him wanting to dip her feet in but not wanting to take off her boots. It would take ten minutes to put the things back on again!

She sighed. Why had she agreed to this? She could have easily turned Clair down or just plain not shown up. If she hadn't answered that call she wouldn't be here. Where would she be right now otherwise? Dropping back into the grass she looked up watching the golden-tinged clouds crawl lazily across the sky. Maybe she'd still be in Goldenrod competing with Whitney in the Pokeathaon again. Or perhaps even entering the bug catching contest. She hadn't entered that in a long while. Perhaps she might have even been a home. Thinking about it she didn't visit her mum as often as she should…

"I don't think I can do it, Loam." Furret looked to his trainer as she lay running a hand through his fur, looking up but not seeing anything. "I'm such a pushover I let everyone walk over me and tell me what to do. Clair hates me. Why am I here?" Her shoulders trembled as she hunched over herself, folding her arms around her knees.

"Furrrr…"

"Loam?" Lyra looked over to her Pokemon as the Furret growled. Following his line of sight she yipped with fright as she saw a shadowy figure gazing at her. Rubbing her eyes she shouted to the person. The figure merely strode closer to her. "Huh, Silver!"

"What're you doing here?" the boy asked.

Lyra gathered herself quickly. "I'm here for the festival. H-how did you get in here?"

"I train here," Silver said simply.

"D-do you have permission?"

"Why should that matter to you?" he asked by way of reply.

"Um, well," Lyra fiddled with the hem of her new cape. "I guess it doesn't, really."

"Hum," Silver snorted. He walked past her and it was only then that Lyra noticed his Meganium was with him.

"Um, how are you doing?" Lyra asked quietly. "I haven't seen you for a while."

The boy looked aside. "Fine."

"Oh. Okay." A long silence followed with Lyra squirming nervously. Eventually Silver looked over to her. "What's with the stupid clothes?"

Lyra laughed lightly. "They are stupid, aren't they? I have to wear them because I'm taking part in the festival."

"Typical," Silver snorted again.

Lyra took a tentative step forward. "What do you mean?"

"You have to be involved in everything. Even if it means wearing stupid clothes that make you weak. Only weaklings in groups dress alike."

Lyra scowled at the insult not only to herself but to the clan she was now involved with. "If we're so weak then why are you training here?"

Silver shot her an irritated look that Meganium tried to mimic. "The dragon bastard organised it."

"The what-who?" Lyra asked, quite perplexed as to why he'd insult someone who'd let him train in such an exclusive place.

"The dragon bastard and that old geezer in the shrine let me in," Silver said. "But I don't train with anyone; they're all too weak. The wild Pokemon are enough."

"I-I see," Lyra looked down at the floor. Loam entwined himself between her ankles. "So, will you be here for the festival tonight?"

"Is that all you do? Ask questions?" Silver puffed irritably. "Perhaps I will be."

Lyra looked up hopefully. She took another couple of steps toward the redhead. "Do you want to come?" she winced when he shot her a look for asking another question. "Um, um, but do you want to? I can invite you."

"How can _you _invite me?" Silver asked in disbelief.

"I'm-I'm!" She found it too embarrassing to be suddenly bragging about her lofty position. "I'm… sort of important."

"Of course. Lyra is _always _important."

"It's not like that!" Lyra snapped. "Things happened and now I'm here. If you want to see then everything starts when it gets dark. I'll be here and I'll be holding the festival together by myself!"

"Hahahah," Silver shook his head with laughter. "Maybe I will be here then. To see how well you do, or how hard you fail." He put a hand on Meganium's flank to signal their leaving.

Lyra watched them leave with a stiff posture. "You'll see how well I do! It'll be the best festival ever!" she shouted after him lamely.

The redhead merely inclined a hand backwards at her.

"Furrr…"

"Shut up, Loam," Lyra muttered defensively at the coy look the furret was giving her. She released a long pent-up sigh she hadn't noticed she'd been holding in and shuffled from one foot to the other. "Ergh, it's almost time. Should find Anna and… Clair, and help with preparations," she mumbled uncertainly.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
**

**a/n: **Oh… I lied. This chapter is quite boring too. Damnit, haha. I guess this is mainly gameverse, only with the G-Men. Chapter was starting to get a little long so I decided to split it up. I really don't think people want to read a 20 plus page long chapter.

Oh! But thank you all for your wonderful reviews! It make me very happy~

I know this took me ridiculously long to update. I suck *sob* But anyhow! … yeah, I got nothing', haha.


End file.
